


painful realizations

by missmysterious56



Series: Anastasia/Dmitry [3]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: still/neva flows alternate ending





	painful realizations

Anastasia sat down on one of the many cushioned seats surrounding her in the large room, she could not believe that she had finally found her family after all these years of wishing she knew who they were. Not only that, but Anastasia had fallen in love during her journey to find her family. The strawberry blonde put her face in her hands, Dmitry left without her and without the money. There was only one question flowing through her thoughts. Why? Her thoughts were soon interrupted when someone entered the room through the french doors that led outside.

“Gleb”

Dmitry walked through Paris his thoughts only on one person, Anastasia. He and Vlad actually found her, the lost grand duchess. Not only that, but Dmitry fell in love with her, he had been smitten with her as a boy, but he had thought it to be a childhood crush when she acknowledged him during the parade when he was ten and she eight. Anastasia deserved better then him. He was nothing but a street rat and well Princesses don’t marry conmen.

“An underhanded girl an act of desperation and to my consternation I let you go well not this time. Paris is no place for good and loyal russians”

“We are both good and loyal russians” Anastasia replies lifting her chin meeting Glebs eyes stubbornly.

“I’ve come to take you home,” Gleb says reaching out a hand for Anastasia to take. Anastasia shakes her head in defiance.

“My home is here now,” Anastasia speaks as the french doors handle shakes. However Anastasia’s eyes stay trained on the man in front of her threatening her life with a gun in hand.

“Stop playing this game Anya!” Gleb exclaims lowering his hand. Desperation fills his voice as he continues “I beg you”

“We both know this is not a game Gleb!”

“If you really are Anastasia. Do you think history wants you to have lived?”

“Yes! Why don’t you?’

“The Romanovs were given everything and they gave back nothing. Until the Russian people rose up and destroyed them!” As Gleb admits to this his hand reaches into the lapel of his jacket and grasps his gun slowly pulling it out. The only recognition on Anastasia’s face is the way her eyes widen a fraction at the sight of the gun that could ultimately lead her to the end of her life.

“All but one! Finish it. I am my fathers daughter.”

“And I am my father’s son!” Gleb yells back pulling the safety of the gun, hearing the gun click Gleb raises it. Gleb’s eyes flicker to the window where a figure was watching the scene unfold. Gleb knew the figure was Dmitry a conman who had put the foolish idea in Anya’s head. Maybe if Gleb put an end to him the idea in Anya’s mind would fade. “Finish it I must.”

Gleb moved the gun at the last moment so it was no longer trained on Anya, but rather the conman who stood helplessly at the french doors. Anastasia’s head followed the path of the gun, as the gun shot rang throughout the corridor the woman screamed realizing exactly who was on the other side of the gun. The man who pulled the trigger stood in shock of what he had done for a moment before fleeing from the scene. Anastasia ran for the injured man falling to her knees beside him. Dmitry’s blood being soaked up by the fabric of Anastasia’s red and gold dress.

“I just wanted to see you one last time before I left…” Dmitry mumbles weakly trailing off at the end, Anya isn’t sure if he is talking to her or not, but tears cascade down her face as she grips his hand as if it is the only thing keeping her together.

“Someone! Help! Please Help!” Anya screams thundering footsteps are heard down the hallway. Dmitry weakly lifts anastasia’s hand to his face and kisses it.

“I love you…” Dmitry says weakly before his eyes fall closed. Anya is screaming again, but does not know what she is saying as she is pulled away from dmitry.


End file.
